


Keep It Professional-

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Omnics, Ana Reinhardt and Torbjorn are all adults, Chaos, F/F, F/M, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hana "D.Va" Song Is a Little Shit, Human Winston (Overwatch), Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Jesse McCree is a Little Shit, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes is a Little Shit, Lena "Tracer" Oxton is a Little Shit, Lúcio Correia dos Santos & Hana "D.Va" Song Are Best Friends, Lúcio Correia dos Santos is a Little Shit, M/M, Mom Ana Amari, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch Family, Parent Reinhardt Wilhelm, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes Speaks Spanish, Sombra | Olivia Colomar is a Little Shit, Talon Family, because i can bitch, chat fic, everyone else is in school, lol sorry, rip bastion orisa zenyatta and echo, the omnic war happened but it was just people, they're the same thing-, wrecking ball is winston's pet hamster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Winston makes a groupchat for his classmates to talk about a project for classThings don't go as he planned
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Mei-Ling Zhou, Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Winston has added Lena, Hana, Genji, Jesse, Hanzo, Satya, Angela, Moira, Jamison, Mako, Siebren, Aleksandra, Elizabeth, Akande, Mei, Fareeha, Gabriel, Jack, Olivia, Amélie, Jean, Brigitte and Lúcio to a chat**

**Winston has named the chat "Groupchat"**

_Winston:_ Hello everyone, I've made this chat so we can talk about the project for Mr Bartalotti's class

 _Satya:_ That's a rather smart idea Winston

 _Jesse:_ can i change my name

 _Winston:_ Sure

**Jesse has changed their name to McCree**

_McCree:_ better

 _Jean:_ Can I also change mine?

 _Winston:_ You don't need to ask me permission if you want to change your names :)

**Jean has changed their name to Baptiste**

**Aleksandra has changed their name to Zarya**

**Siebren has changed their name to Sigma**

**Elizabeth has changed their name to Ashe**

**Mako has changed their name to Roadie**

**Jamison has changed their name to Jamie**

**Olivia has changed their name to Sombra**

_Genji:_ y sombra

 _Sombra:_ not ur business 

_Lena:_ bets that this chat will be the most chaotic thing within an hour

 _Hana:_ as long as a hour...

 _Lena:_ tru tru

 _Lúcio:_ wait theres a project???

 _Hanzo:_ Were you not in class today?

 _Lúcio:_ i was i just slept through it

 _Hana:_ lol

 _Lena:_ bloody hell

 _Gabriel:_ what kind of person says bloody hell

 _Lena:_ me bitch tf

 _Winston:_ I'm starting to think that this was a mistake

 _Hana:_ it definitely was 

_Amélie:_ I did not give my permission to be here, I want out

 _Sombra:_ lol no

 _Amélie:_ What do you mean no?

 _Sombra:_ no one can leave

 _Hana:_ how tf

 _Genji:_ u got rid of the leave button???

 _Amélie:_ How is that even possible?

 _Sombra:_ im the worlds greatest hacker

 _Gabriel:_ youre not even an adult

 _Sombra:_ so???

 _Hana:_ you better not cheat at games 

_Sombra:_ not the kind of hacking i do

 _Lena:_ why...

 _Sombra:_ y not?

 _Lúcio:_ ur mysterious

 _Sombra:_ thx i try

 _Satya:_ Definitely a bad idea now

 _Genji:_ y is the chat just called groupchat

 _Winston:_ Because that's what this is?

 _McCree:_ allow me

**McCree has changed the chat name to "i have a kitten in my cowboy hat"**

_Hana:_ ...

 _Lena:_ ...

 _Genji:_ ...

 _Lúcio:_ ...

 _Sombra:_ ...

 _Genji:_ really?

 _McCree:_ yes

 _McCree:_ i snuck him into our dorm last night 

_Genji:_ OUR DORM???

 _Genji:_ AND YOU DIDN'T SHOW ME HIM?

 _McCree:_ it was 4am

 _Lena:_ not really last night then is it

 _McCree:_ nobody fucking asked you

 _Lena:_ rude

 _Hana:_ does he have a name?

 _McCree:_ ...deadlock

 _Sombra:_ after the gang?

 _McCree:_ how tf did u know that???

 _Sombra:_ i know everything

 _Genji:_ prove it

 _Sombra:_ ok sparrow

 _Genji:_ oh hell no

 _Hanzo:_ I do not trust you

 _Sombra:_ used to that

 _Hana:_ this can be unpacked later

 _Hana:_ i wanna know about deadlock

 _Hana:_ the cat not the gang

 _McCree:_ hes black and fluffy and tiny

 _Hana:_ i am coming to your dorm rn

 _McCree:_ do we have a say in this?

 _Hana:_ absolutely not

 _Genji:_ jesse pick your dirty underwear up from the fucking floor then

 _Lena:_ ew

 _Amélie:_ How do you live in such a mess?

 _McCree:_ i used to be part of a gang, believe me this ain't even bad

 _Genji:_ it is very bad 

_Winston:_ This chat was a mistake...


	2. Chapter 2

_Hana:_ im willing to murder for deadlock

 _Genji:_ same tbh

 _McCree:_ hana you aint taking him back to ur dorm

 _Hana:_ cant stop me cowboy

 _McCree:_ bet?

 _Winston:_ I just heard a very loud crash, are you both alright?

 _Genji:_ more importantly is deadlock alright

 _Lena:_ deadlock better be okay or ill murder both of you

 _Amélie:_ You are as threatening as a puppy

 _Lena:_ 0:

 _Lena:_ rude

 _Genji:_ youd be right but lena laughed when i nearly cut my finger off

 _Amélie:_ Why did you nearly cut your finger off?

 _Genji:_ IT WASNT ON PURPOSE

 _Genji:_ anyways shes kinda insane

 _Genji:_ its kinda scary sometimes

 _Lena:_ you love me

 _Genji:_ out of fear of my safety

 _Angela:_ is anyone going to make sure that hana and jesse are okay?

 _Genji:_ nope

 _Lena:_ theyre probably fine

 _Sombra:_ theyre fine i can see them

 _Hanzo:_ You're not even in the hall where they are?

 _Sombra:_ didnt say i was 

_Angela:_ then how do you know theyre okay?

 _Sombra:_ cameras

 _Lena:_ u have access to the cameras??

 _Sombra:_ not... officially

 _Amélie:_ Did you hack the cameras?

 _Sombra:_ mayhaps

 _Amélie:_ @gabriel Sombra is going against the law again

 _Gabriel:_ sombra

 _Sombra:_ did u just tell dad on me???

 _Amélie:_ Mayhaps

 _Sombra:_ stop typing with caps it makes u look straight

 _Amélie:_ ew

 _Sombra:_ better

 _Gabriel:_ sombra stop hacking into the school systems

 _Gabriel:_ i cba bailing you out of detention again

 _Sombra:_ that was one time

 _Sombra:_ and they dont know who i am now

 _Sombra:_ they caught olivia not sombra

 _Hana:_ same person bitch

 _Sombra:_ welcome back to the land of the living

 _Sombra:_ thanks for insulting me

 _Lena:_ lol

 _Hana:_ shut up lena ill unplug you

 _Lena:_ hey too far

 _Amélie:_ why is lena... plugged

 _Angela:_ im not a fan of that sentence

 _Amélie:_ nor am i

 _Hana:_ lena is actually a robot

 _Lena:_ shhhh

 _Genji:_ wait really???

 _Sombra:_ @hanzo does your brother have a brain?

 _Hanzo:_ Nope

 _Sombra:_ figured

 _Genji:_ HEY

 _Hana:_ i meant that id unplug her wifi connecter 

_Angela:_ why does she have her own wifi connecter?

 _Hana:_ cause we are internet children and this place as worse wifi than jail

 _Angela:_ why do you know about jail wifi

 _Hana:_ that aint your business now is it

 _Genji:_ did jesse just steal your phone???

 _McCree:_ where am i

 _Sombra:_ hell

 _McCree:_ makes sense

 _Lena:_ we never got an answer

 _Lena:_ is deadlock okay??

 _McCree:_ uhh

 _McCree:_ well, ysee

 _Lena:_ WHAT HAPPENED TO DEADLOCK

 _Jamie:_ cute kitty

 _Jamie:_ ***photo attached***

 _Hana:_ why is that so cute

 _Genji:_ jamison and deadlock?? being cute?? IN THIS HOUSEHOLD???

 _Roadie:_ ill have you know that jamie is always cute

 _Roadie:_ hes just normally an annoying little shit who lights things on fire

 _Jamie:_ awww roadies gone soft on meeeee

 _Roadie:_ want to sleep in the dorm tonight?

 _Jamie_ : crikey ill behave then

 _Lena:_ dont think ive ever seen either of them being affectionate

 _Lena:_ its cute

 _Hana:_ oh to be in love

 _Hana:_ cant relate

 _Gabriel:_ @sombra wanna change that

 _Sombra:_ GABRIEL 

_Hana:_ huh

 _Sombra:_ IGNORE HIM

 _Sombra:_ GABE GO SUCK JACKS DICK

 _Gabriel:_ okay

 _Amélie:_ gross

 _Moira:_ why are you three like this?

 _Angela:_ youre no better

 _Moira:_ are you still made that i beat your grade?

 _Angela:_ yes

 _Moira:_ alright then

 _McCree:_ can i get deadlock back?

 _Jamie:_ nah

 _Roadie:_ never

 _McCree:_ WAIT

 _Roadie:_ wanna test me?

 _McCree:_ no thank you sir

 _Roadie:_ what i thought

 _Jamie:_ hes now called mayhem

 _Hana:_ cute

 _Jamie:_ you aint visiting him again

 _Hana:_ dammit


	3. Chapter 3

_Hana:_ is anyone awake

 _Sombra:_ its 3am why would they be awake

 _Hana:_ why are YOU awake then

 _Sombra:_ i dont sleep

 _Hana:_ how...

 _Sombra:_ coffee and energy drinks

 _Hana:_ that cant be good for you

 _Sombra:_ i dont really care tbh

 _Sombra:_ dont u live off of doritos anyways??

 _Hana:_ dont call me out like that

 _Gabriel:_ touching as this is everyone is getting notifications from this so can you shut up and dm each other??

 _Sombra:_ sorryyyy dad

**In a private message**

_Hana:_ lol ok

 _Sombra:_ yo

 _Hana:_ why do u call gabe dad??

 _Sombra:_ cause he acts like he is a dad

 _Sombra:_ well

 _Sombra:_ what i assume a dad acts like

 _Hana:_ ??

 _Sombra:_ my parents died in the war when i was really young

 _Sombra:_ i dont remember much about them

 _Hana:_ oh

 _Hana:_ im sorry

 _Sombra:_ you dont need to be sorry its not like you killed them

 _Hana:_ well still

 _Sombra:_ was there a reason why u messaged the chat now?

 _Hana:_ i just finished streaming and wanted to know if anyone was still awake

 _Hana:_ i dont sleep much 

_Sombra:_ is there a reason why?

 _Hana:_ i get nightmares a lot

 _Hana:_ the war was really bad in korea

 _Hana:_ and i can sometimes see the destruction it caused

 _Hana:_ my parents didnt want me to live with that around me so they sent me here

 _Sombra:_ are you still in contact with them?

 _Hana:_ they message me every now and then

 _Hana:_ theyre helping repair the destruction in busan

 _Hana:_ sorry i didnt mean to give u my life story lol

 _Sombra:_ its chill

 _Sombra:_ nice to get to know hana and not just d.va

 _Hana:_ you watch my streams???

 _Sombra:_ maybe

 _Hana:_ you doooooo

 _Sombra:_ fine i do now shh

 _Hana:_ always nice to meet a fan <3

 _Sombra:_ i regret saying anything goodnight

 _Hana:_ nooooo no plz

 _Hana:_ ill shut up about it plzzzz

 _Sombra:_ youre weird

 _Hana:_ says you

 _Sombra:_ ...

 _Hana:_ plz 

_Sombra:_ fine you can continue to enjoy my company

 _Hana:_ success!!!

 _Hana:_ could i

 _Hana:_ come to ur dorm

 _Sombra:_ ?

 _Hana:_ my hands get sore from streaming so long and its hard to type

 _Sombra:_ sure

 _Sombra:_ do u know where my dorm even is?

 _Hana:_ across from mine two doors down

 _Sombra:_ im-

 _Hana:_ is that creepy?

 _Sombra:_ well im impressed

 _Sombra:_ do with that as you will

 _Hana:_ i impressed the mysterious hacker??

 _Hana:_ wow im goooood

 _Sombra:_ dont let it get to your head conejita

 _Hana:_ wouldnt dream of it sinbi

 _Sombra:_ the doors unlocked for u

 _Hana:_ be there soooon <3

**In "i have a kitten in my cowboy hat"**

_Angela:_ why were those three awake at 3am?

 _Lena:_ and why arent hana and sombra in class?

 _Lúcio:_ ;)

 _Sombra:_ SHUT UP

 _Hana:_ WE OVERSLEPT

 _Lena:_ together...

 _Hana:_ SHUTU UPP

 _Gabriel:_ they spent the night talking in sombras room because hanas hands hurt

 _Hana:_ FROM GAMING

 _Hana:_ THEY HURT FROM GAMING

 _Lena:_ how does gabe know...

 _Gabriel:_ sombra sent me a message explaining her gay panic

 _Sombra:_ SHUT THE FUCK UP GABRIEL

 _Sombra:_ I WILL LEAK THE PHOTOS YOU SEND TO JACK

 _Gabriel:_ ...

 _Moira:_ gabriel we talked about this

 _Genji:_ why is moira gabes mother and gabe both sombra and amélies father??

 _Gabriel:_ because

 _Genji:_ because?

 _Gabriel:_ BECAUSE

 _Lena:_ @sombra @hana are yall coming to class or...

 _Sombra:_ yes bitch give us a MINUTE

 _Lena:_ class started ten minutes ago but okay

 _Hana:_ shes muttering spanish under her breath

 _Hana:_ i think u broke her

 _Lena:_ lol

 _Hana:_ hAHDHA

 _Genji:_ ??

 _Hana:_ SHE SAID THAT SHES GONNA BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH FISH AND CHIPSHUIFD

 _Genji:_ hHAHSHH

 _Lena:_ OI

 _Lena:_ THAT IS RUDEEE

 _Sombra:_ dont care

 _Lena:_ hana make your girlfriend be nice

 _Hana:_ W?????

 _Hana:_ shes not my girlfriend lena shut the fuck up right fucking now before i help her beat you up

 _Lena:_ youre sitting in a tree

 _Jesse:_ K I S S I N G

 _Hana:_ ill break your toes

 _Sigma:_ did i hear toes?

 _Hana:_ what the fuck dude??

 _Sigma:_ i like toes

 _Jesse:_ why...

 _Sigma:_ why not?

 _Lúcio:_ thats weird dude

 _Sigma:_ aww

 _Genji:_ ive known sigma for eight seconds and im already terrified of him

 _Moira:_ hes not bad just a bit... odd

 _Jesse:_ yeah we gathered

 _Jamie:_ KITTY

 _Jamie:_ ***photo attached***

 _Mei:_ when did jamison get a kitten?

 _Jesse:_ you aint never logged into this chat before

 _Mei:_ i had things to do for my other classes so i dont use my phone much

 _Fareeha:_ ive never seen this chat either

 _Lena:_ ahhh trust fund kiddd

 _Fareeha:_ excuse me?

 _Genji:_ ur rich

 _Genji:_ we aint

 _Genji:_ trust fund 

_Fareeha:_ thats not what a trust fund kid is

 _Lena:_ it is now

 _Lena:_ trust fund kid

 _Fareeha:_ so youre not my biggest fan im guessing?

 _Lena:_ youre parents work at the school

 _Lena:_ youre here VOLUNTARILY

 _Lena:_ you stay in the nicest dorm on campus

 _Lena:_ no im NOT your fan

 _Fareeha:_ i didnt ask for this though

 _Lena:_ you didnt object to getting it either

 _Fareeha:_ i dont have to deal with your harassment

 _Lena:_ gonna cry to mummy???

 _Hana:_ lena chill

 _Hana:_ focus on class

 _Lena:_ youre still not even here

 _Hana:_ around the corner rn dude

 _Lena:_ this isnt over trust fund 

_Fareeha:_ alright kid whatever

 _Winston:_ This isn't what I signed up for...


	4. Chapter 4

_Jack:_ when did we get a groupchat?

_Lena:_ yesterday

_Hana:_ god keep up jack

_Lúcio:_ goddd jackkkk

_Jack:_ are you done?

_Hana:_ ye

_Angela:_ arent you all in class?

_Hana:_ ye

_Sombra:_ hana adler is giving u dirty looks

_Hana:_ he can fight meokrrgs

_Angela:_ ?

_Sombra:_ he took her phone

_Lena:_ lol

_Sombra:_ hes gonna take urs too 

_Lena:_ no he isnejr

_Sombra:_ lol

_Angela:_ wont he take your phone too

_Sombra:_ im sneakier than those two

_Jesse:_ did u know theres a spider in brazil thats bites can cause erections that last for hours

_Sombra:_ ...

_Angela:_ ...

_Jack:_ ...

_Lúcio:_ ...

_Jamie:_ oi what the fuck mate??

_Jesse:_ tough crowd

_Angela:_ why did you feel the need to share that??

_Jesse:_ why not

_Ashe:_ believe me this aint even bad for him

_Jesse:_ fuck off ashe

_Ashe:_ make me you crowbait

_Lúcio:_ what the fuck is a crowbait

_Sombra:_ i think is a saying for a crappy horse

_Jack:_ so she called jesse a crappy horse

_Ashe:_ correct 

_Jack:_ i like her

_Angela:_ cowboys have weird slang

_Genji:_ i heard jesse call cutlery 'eatin irons' before

_Sombra:_ what the fuck...

_Hana:_ BE QUIET OR ELSE I SHALL GIVE YOU ALL A DETENTION - Mr Adler

_Angela:_ he unlocked hanas phone??

_Sombra:_ she doesnt have a password

_Jack:_ and you know this how?

_Sombra:_ i know everything

_Jamie:_ lol creep

_Sombra:_ ill steal mayhem from you

_Jamie:_ no plz

_Hana:_ CHILDREN, SILENCE - Mr Adler

_Sombra:_ lol

_Hana:_ my phone now has a password

_Jack:_ shouldve had one before

_Hana:_ shut up old man

_Jack:_ im not that much older than you

_Hana:_ youre old

_Jack:_ no im not

_Sombra:_ yeah u r 

_Jack:_ fuck off 

_Sombra:_ no

_Jack:_ @gabriel control your child

_Gabriel:_ sombra

_Sombra:_ why does everyone tell on me to gabe???

_Jack:_ cause youre a child

_Sombra:_ and youre an old man but i dont call on your carer to get you to behave

_Hana:_ SHITTTT

_Lena:_ OMG

_Lúcio:_ JACK JUST GOT BURIED ALIVE 

_Brigitte:_ I think sombra just won at life because I can hear gabe laughing

_Jack:_ really gabe?

_Gabriel:_ im sorry but that was funny

_Jack:_ ...

_Gabriel:_ i mean

_Gabriel:_ sombra dont disrespect my boyfriend

_Sombra:_ ill put you in a care home if you dont shut up

_Hana:_ HDHIFUJIEF

_Lena:_ HAHHSUID

_Lúcio:_ NAHHHH

_Genji:_ I CANT BREATHE

_Jesse:_ GET ABSOLUTELY REKED 

_Gabriel:_ @moira

_Sombra:_ WOAH TOO FAR 

_Moira:_ hmm?

_Sombra:_ YOU GOT ABUELA ON ME???

_Gabriel:_ serves you right you little shit

_Amélie:_ i hate this fucking family

_Akande:_ tell me about it

_Jesse:_ wait so

_Jesse:_ moira and sigma are the grandparents

_Sigma:_ fun grandpa!!

_Jesse:_ sure partner

_Jesse:_ gabe is the dad and jack is the step dad

_Jack:_ i guess

_Jesse:_ akande is the oldest kid and is sick of the others shit

_Akande:_ correct

_Jesse:_ amélie is the middle kid and pretends she doesnt know the others

_Amélie:_ yeah

_Jesse:_ and sombra is the youngest and is an absolute brat

_Sombra:_ hey bap is my twin

_Baptiste:_ yep

_Gabriel:_ but he actually behaves unlike you

_Sombra:_ I will bury you alive rn 

_Moira:_ child

_Sombra:_ ugh

_Sigma:_ and together we are TALON

_Akande:_ no we arent

_Amélie:_ none of us agreed to be called that

_Sigma:_ :(

_Jesse:_ youre called talon now because you made him sad

_Akande:_ i hate it here

_Sombra:_ gABE

_Sombra:_ GABE HELP

_Gabriel:_ what?

_Sombra:_ MOIRA IS CHASING ME 

_Gabriel:_ lol

_Sombra:_ YOURE THE WORST FATHER EVER

_Gabriel:_ lol

_Hana:_ why is moira chasing you

_Gabriel:_ its her way of making sombra behave

_Lena:_ by... chasing her?

_Gabriel:_ no not the chasing

_Gabriel:_ whens she caught youll see

_Hana:_ thats the most ominous shit ive ever read

_Amélie:_ do you even know what ominous means?

_Hana:_ hey im not part of your family dont attack me

_Jack:_ not yet

_Hana:_ what does that mean

_Jack:_ :)

_Hana:_ sus

_Sombra:_ oW

_Hana:_ ???

_Gabriel:_ shes been caught

_Lena:_ this sounds like shes about to be murdered

_Gabriel:_ well

_Hana:_ WHAT????

_Gabriel:_ kidding

_Gabriel:_ also youre not subtle

_Hana:_ shut up

_Gabriel:_ anyways moira hugs sombra until she promises to behave

_Lena:_ thats it?

_Gabriel:_ sombra hates physical contact but she hates rules even more

_Hana:_ she hates physical contact?

_Gabriel:_ be gay about that later 

_Hana:_ IM NOT BEING GAY ABOUT ANYTHING

_Lena:_ youre always being gay about something

_Hana:_ you cant talk

_Lena:_ anyways

_Lena:_ is moira just gonna hug sombra for hours then?

_Gabriel:_ yeah

_Gabriel:_ she once did it for seven hours straight

_Lena:_ wh-

_Gabriel:_ sombra only promised to behave so she could be free

_Sombra:_ shut up gabriel

_Gabriel:_ no

_Hana:_ i feel like the game of tag was more interesting

_Gabriel:_ ill get her to chase you next

_Hana:_ im not part of your weird family leave me alone

_Gabriel:_ not yet

_Hana:_ ??????

_Gabriel:_ :)

_Sombra:_ I HATE IT HERE


	5. Chapter 5

_Lena:_ what the fuck??

_Gabriel:_ was that hana?

_Genji:_ i think it was Lúcio too

_Lúcio:_ WHAT THE FUICKF

_Lena:_ ???

_Lúcio:_ SOMBRAS HAND FUCKING CAME OFF

_Lena:_ sorry what

_Lúcio:_ YOU FUCKING READ IT RIGHT

_Gabriel:_ lol

_Sombra:_ youre overreacting

_Lúcio:_ AM I REALLY?????

_Lena:_ plz explain

_Sombra:_ he said my nails looked nice

_Sombra:_ i asked if he wanted them and took my hand off

_Sombra:_ hana fainted and he screamed

_Angela:_ sorry you took your hand OFF?

_Sombra:_ its a prosthetic

_Lena:_ that suddenly makes a lot more sense

_Jack:_ you know that youve traumatised those two for life right?

_Sombra:_ yeah lol

_Sombra:_ and i know that someone will ask

_Sombra:_ so i lost my real hand during the war

_Lúcio:_ AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO WARN US???

_Sombra:_ no this is funny

_Lúcio:_ HANA FUCKIN DIED

_Sombra:_ no she didnt shes literally right next to you

_Lúcio:_ SHES DEAD

_Sombra:_ i can see her breathing

_Lúcio:_ DEAD I SAY

_Sombra:_ shes not dead

_Lúcio:_ DEAD AS HELL

_Angela:_ do i need to sign you up for therapy?

_Lúcio:_ YES THIS WAS TRAUMATIC

_Sombra:_ not as traumatic as losing part of your body when youre a child

_Lúcio:_ okay fair

_Lúcio:_ BUT STILL TRAUMATIC

_Hana:_ AHHHH

_Sombra:_ @angela can u get her therapy too

_Angela:_ :)

_Sombra:_ shut up rn

_Angela:_ harsh

_Gabriel:_ uhahsfn

_Jack:_ you alright gabe?

_Gabriel:_ suhdginj

_Hanzo:_ I believe that's a no

_Amélie:_ theyre drunk

_Lena:_ they?

_Amélie:_ think about it

_Hana:_ sombra?

_Sombra:_ hauifsh

_Amélie:_ correct

_Jesse:_ why are they drinking without me??

_Gabriel:_ meeet us jess

_Jesse:_ where r u

_Gabriel:_ dornm

_Jesse:_ youre dorm?

_Gabriel:_ ye

_Jack:_ jesse stay in your dorm

_Jesse:_ youre not my dad

_Genji:_ ill leak the messages you sent me about a certain someone

_Jesse:_ ALRIGHT OKAY JEEZ

_Genji:_ lol

_Jack:_ is it just those two?

_Amélie:_ im with them but im not drinking

_Lena:_ youre the responsible one?

_Amélie:_ i suppose

_Akande:_ to be fair i think hana would still be the more responsible one if she was there instead

_Amélie:_ youre not wrong

_Hana:_ is that a compliment?

_Genji:_ he said youre more responsible than sombra and gabe

_Hana:_ that may be the biggest compliment ive received in my life

_Jack:_ right im going to go and make sure that gabe is okay

_Lena:_ lol gay

_Jack:_ amélie can you take sombra back to her dorm?

_Amélie:_ i would but i dont know where her dorm is

_Jack:_ what...

_Amélie:_ shes secretive what can i say

_Jack:_ does anyone else know where sombras dorm is then?

_Lena:_ nope

_Genji:_ no

_Jesse:_ nada

_Jamie:_ sometimes i lose my own dorm

_Lúcio:_ same

_Hana:_ i do

_Lena:_ gay

_Hana:_ shut up oxton

_Jack:_ right well hana can you take sombra back to her dorm

_Hana:_ yeh

_Jack:_ and stay with her until shes asleep

_Hana:_ okay now youre pushing it

_Lena:_ you slept together last night

_Hana:_ IT WASNT LIKE THAT

_Lena:_ sureee :)

_Jack:_ hana

_Hana:_ fine alright

_Hana:_ youll owe me for this

_Jack:_ no i wont

**In a private message**

_Sombra:_ hsfiu

_Hana:_ i left you alone for two seconds and you get your phone?

_Sombra:_ hanaaa 

_Hana:_ what

_Sombra:_ ur hair smelt like cherry

_Hana:_ its my conditioner

_Hana:_ when the fuck did you smell my hair??

_Sombra:_ idk

_Hana:_ youre weird sinbi

_Sombra:_ whats sinbi meann

_Hana:_ it means mystery

_Sombra:_ ohhh

_Sombra:_ hana?

_Hana:_ yeah?

_Sombra:_ ur cute

_Hana:_ i-

_Hana:_ thanks

_Hana:_ youre pretty cute too

_Sombra:_ i know

_Sombra:_ youre super pretty tho

_Sombra:_ and youre nice and funny and smart and genuinely an interesting person

_Hana:_ thank you?

_Sombra:_ i wanna spend more time with u

_Sombra:_ i wanna get to know you and be friends with you

_Hana:_ just friends?

_Sombra:_ no

_Sombra:_ i wanna be more than friends

_Hana:_ youre not gonna remember this conversation in the morning

_Sombra:_ i dont get drunk easily

_Sombra:_ and gabe has really shit beer

_Hana:_ were you just pretending then?

_Sombra:_ mostly

_Hana:_ so you mean it?

_Sombra:_ yeah

_Sombra:_ is that okay?

_Hana:_ its more than okay

_Hana:_ ill see you in a sec

_Hana:_ we need to talk

_Sombra:_ that sentence is terrifying

_Hana:_ good talk

_Sombra:_ ill be waiting conejita


	6. Chapter 6

_Amélie:_ @gabriel you owe me $20

_Amélie:_ and i also need to bleach my eyes

_Gabriel:_ ??

_Gabriel:_ OHHHH

_Gabriel:_ DAMNIT

_Genji:_ what?

_Gabriel:_ nothing

_Lena:_ sounds like something to me

_Gabriel:_ ill make you deaf and you wont be able to hear the sound of ANYTHING

_Lena:_ rude

_Lena:_ why do u hate me

_Gabriel:_ its fun

_Lena:_ guess ill die

_Amélie:_ preferably you dont do that

_Jesse:_ gay

_Genji:_ gay

_Hana:_ gay

_Amélie:_ tough talk coming from you hana

_Hana:_ wanna battle

_Amélie:_ a battle is no place for a child

_Hana:_ WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHILD

_Amélie:_ you. i thought that was obvious

_Lena:_ haHA

_Hana:_ ill ruin you lena

_Jesse:_ wanky

_Lena:_ did you just quote glee at us

_Jesse:_ that aint ya business

_Gabriel:_ how did we get here

_Lena:_ probably by car or bus?

_Gabriel:_ im gonna kill you

_Lena:_ do it idc

_Gabriel:_ its less fun when you dont resist

_Lena:_ bitch?? were all depressed as shit and you expect me to WANT my life???

_Fareeha:_ you should value your life

_Lena:_ not this bitch again

_Fareeha:_ I lost my father when I was little, you should respect your life

_Sombra:_ lol i lost both my parents and i dont value my life

_Hana:_ :(

_Sombra:_ i value my life a little

_Genji:_ GAY

_Jesse:_ GAY

_Lúcio:_ GAY

_Amélie:_ still waiting for my money

_Hana:_ huh

_Amélie:_ this morning

_Hana:_ silence

_Lena:_ ??

_Hana:_ NOTHING

_Genji:_ so gabe hana and amélie did something 

_Hana:_ you know nothing

_Jesse:_ sounds suspicious

_Sombra:_ nice dms jesse

_Sombra:_ it be a shame if someone shared them everywhere

_Jesse:_ dont you DARE

_Genji:_ sombra is also part of it

_Sombra:_ nice dms genji

_Genji:_ SHUT UP

_Sombra:_ :)

_Jamie:_ why are we yelling

_Jamie:_ im never gonna complain about it but why

_Genji:_ half of talon plus hana are being sus

_Jamie:_ is it about this morning?

_Hana:_ HOW DO YOU KNOW?????

_Jamie:_ roadie and i were in the nextdoor room

_Hana:_ OH

_Genji:_ TELL US JAMIE

_Jamie:_ nah

_Jesse:_ YOU STOLE MY CAT GIVE ME SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR

_Sombra:_ well

_Jesse:_ SHUT IT YOU

_Sombra:_ lol

_Lena:_ is this a crappy detective film??

_Hana:_ no fuck off

_Amélie:_ play nice song

_Hana:_ BATTLE ME

_Amélie:_ no

_Hana:_ PUSSY

_Amélie:_ this morning i walkeushgiht

_Lena:_ ??

_Jesse:_ did hana kill her

_Hana:_ not this time?

_Moira:_ SOMBRA

_Sombra:_ ah ha bye

_Jesse:_ oh boy

_Moira:_ YOU BROKE HER PHONE

_Sigma:_ SMASHY GLASSY

_Hana:_ HISUHGJSIGO

_Genji:_ WHAT????

_Jesse:_ IM CRYINGG

_Sombra:_ AH FUCK

_Moira:_ that was fair

_Hana:_ ??

_Sombra:_ THE SPIDER FUCKER IS CHUCKING THE GLASS AT ME

_Jesse:_ SPIDER FUCKER 

_Sombra:_ NOT THE TIME SPACE COWBOY

_Hana:_ @moira can u stop amélie from throwing glass at sombra?

_Moira:_ i could

_Moira:_ but do i

_Hana:_ plz

_Moira:_ fine

_Moira:_ @sombra you owe her a new phone btw

_Sombra:_ YEAH WHATEVER MAKE HER STOP

_Moira:_ doing it

_Genji:_ how did sombra make amélie's phone explode

_Lena:_ hacker magic?

_Gabriel_ : she threw a rock over amélie's shoulder and shattered the screen

_Jamie:_ shes got good aim??

_Baptiste:_ you would be surprised

_Sigma:_ could be a sniper if she wanted to

_Lena:_ why would anyone want to be a sniper...

_Sigma:_ thats a valid point my friend

_Fareeha:_ my mother was a sniper in the war thank yoitougjs

_Sombra:_ :)

_Jesse:_ wait we never found out what happened this morning

_Roadie:_ amélie walked into sombra's room and found her and hana asleep together

_Jesse:_ gay?

_Roadie:_ yes

_Jesse:_ NICE

_Genji:_ i thought amélie didnt know where sombra's room was??

_Roadie:_ she said that so she didnt have to be responsible for sombra last night

_Genji:_ sneak

_Jesse:_ wait why are you telling us?

_Genji:_ yeah wont they murder you??

_Roadie:_ have you seen me?

_Jesse:_ thats a very good point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why everyone hates fareeha, but they do and i find it funny


End file.
